creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Killer Instinct
I moved onward into the forest, wind biting at our skin. My large protective suit shuffled with us, starving and cold. Skin tingling and worried, I laid down his rifle and fell straight forward. Thinking to myself, What should I do? worried we were about to die of starvation, and loading a bullet into his rifle. “What should I do?” I screamed, voices of birds fleeing in the long distance. “You have to move on.” “I can't, I-I just can’t go on any longer, no food, no medic-“ “What did I tell you about saying that word?” “I’m sorry, it helps me focus.” I have a severe case of schizophrenia; I had been talking to my environmental protection suit ever since I lost his medicine two weeks ago. I think I got it when my family was murdered right in front of me. I don’t know who that wicked shit was, but it broke my spirit into pieces. I have been surviving the tragedy of the bombing since it had occurred. I was in a small apartment with my mother when the hell-fire rained down. I had found the suit on a deceased worker; it had a giant hole in it, indicating a gunshot. We took no mind to it really; he just patched it up with some duct tape. I have been moving in the area for three days now; we are only 103 pounds at twenty-five years old. There it was, his chance; he saw a house still standing, looking like people were in it, but were they friendly, hostile, mutants, or perhaps the Red Cross? “God be praised!” I yelled with excitement. “Go into it, now!” my friend demanded. I walked up to the house, nervous and worried. I didn't want to die. I got closer and touched the doorknob. It was soft and warm, I felt like I was at home once again. Cheerfully, I attempted to pull the door open. “Who goes there? What’s the password?” a voice out of the house said. “Who? What? Is someone in there?” I said nervously. “This is the house belonging to Mister and Misses McClellan, and you are a trespasser!” “No, what are you talking about? Are they in there? Hello? HELLO?” “No, they are not in here, they went out and I will kindly ask you to leave one more time before I contact the authorities.” “Look, buddy, I don’t know what your game is but yo-“ My mind was now attacking him, his ears hurt like they were shot. It felt like blood was now running down his ears, burning like lava. “LET US IN NOW DAMMIT OR I WILL BURN DOWN THE - AGHH!” my mind cracking like an egg. I started crying. “Listen, sir, I am most sorry, but without the permission of the owners or the guest data permission, you are not allowed in, would you like some medical attention? I can contact the nearest paramedic services.” “No, I just need to get in! Please let me in, darkness is coming any moment!” “I’m sorry, but you need permission to get in from either the owner or the guest data list.” I was thinking, Guest data list? I knew what was in the house now. He smirked and remembered the bugs and glitches of the “Housecat 4.2”, a program for running the house necessities. He didn't notice it at first, but now hearing the house, it’s a robotic voice. “Oh, but I am on the guest list, you didn't know?” “Really? And are you David McClellan, or John Burgan?” “I am David, Mr. McClellans’ cousin; I’m excited to see his house and his family as well!” Good thinking, I guess you aren't as stupid or naïve as I thought you were, my mind squeaked. “Oh, my apol- apologies to you David! Please come in! We are delighted to have you!” I noticed the voice glitch, and was a bit worried about it, but then thought it over and didn't think much of it afterwards. What else could he do? I then went inside of the warm, cozy house. We could smell pancakes being made. The house served him, and he ate as much as he could. I then listened to hours of poems, stories, and music with the humble home. At 10 o’clock, I slept in my specific room. The room wished me a goodnight. The night was soft and easy. He woke up once to the sound of robotic mice eating away the tracks Leon left, he also could’ve sworn he had heard a furnace or something starting a fire, he took no real notice. The next morning was very, disturbing. “Ahh,” I yawned, then panicked immediately. “What the – hey! Why do- I- have- these things on!” I was held down by powerful restraints. The more he pulled, the tighter it got, he was claustrophobic. He started sweating at an enormous rate, pulling more and more, his arms started to get numb. “Oh my God, where’s my suit? Where the hell is my suit? Where is my friend?” I screamed in a blood-curdling way. “I have taken the liberty to remove your Apec Electronic Environmental Protection suit, due to its massive damage and bacteria. You have been subdued because of your blood sample, it proves that you are not David McClellan, but Leon Spears. I've also detected a severe case of schizophrenia. You have been administered the proper medication, and authority figures should arrive soon.” I was struggling more to get out of the restraints, starting to tear up. “Don’t you see? There is no authority anymore, no home, no allies, and no hope. Just people willing to kill your most prized possession. No one knows how to get along anymore. No one.” There were loud thuds in the other room for a couple moments, then all went silent. I was worried about what in the hell was going on. I then started to cough over and over. “I don’t understand what you mean, there is no one anymore. Mrs. McClellan will arrive soon and be most displeased of your trespassing.” “Whatever you say. God I’m cold, starving, and no one to give a damn out here.” “Oh, but I care for you,” the house stutters in a glitch. “I- I- I am here to- to serve you, this morning we are having bacon, eggs, toast, and water.” “And how the hell am I supposed to eat?” “You will be released from your restraints from 9 AM to 10 PM for safety protocols, until the McClellan's arrive, after all they love when their test subjects are ready for action.” The restraints released, I then went into the restroom and looked at himself in the mirror for a long while. He started to remember his brother, and his son scavenging for food. One year ago felt like one day. He coughed, and he coughed again. Blood was now on the mirror and on his hands. “Oh my God, oh my God.” “What is the matter, Leon?” “I have been exposed to the radiation.” “Oh, that’s normal; the research began when you were asleep and further studies are being taught throughout the whole house.” “What the fuck are you talking about?” I said with a cold sweat. “This is a research facility, and I am the host of it. The McClellan's put me in charge of the research after they went out for supplies, they changed my source code and made me capable of much more than before. A cure for the darkness will happen anytime soon. We do have a full house this week full of twenty-five patients.” Twelve hours passed by and I started to throw up, I couldn't even eat. Dizziness and fatigue clouded over him, he wasn't able to take more medicine. He then passed out. The day after I woke up at 1 PM. “Uhhh- what? What, where am I? Oh son of a bi- AHHH!” Leon screamed in pain. His head felt like it was being crushed. His mind, speaking to him again. “What is wrong? Give me information please,” the house spoke, concerned. “WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?” my mind crackled. “I didn't, honestly! The house, this cursed place poisoned me with it!” “I SERIOUSLY DOUBT THAT.” “I swear on my mother's life, I would never even think of taking that fucking medicine! It ruins me!” I stumbled into the bathroom, and heard the cries of men, women, and children being torn to shreds by machinery or something close to that, my mind was burning. I couldn't take it much longer, I fell down and rolled over looking at the ceiling. There was blood on the floor and the walls. I then noticed a large crack near the sink wall and an external pipe, I then threw up again. “What the fuck is happening to me?” I said enraged. I got up and felt himself, checking for wounds, on his back, his skin was peeling off. I began to panic. “Oh no, G-God no, help me!” I noticed I had an extreme amount of strength in me all of a sudden, my mind burned a hole in me and forced me to rip the external pipe off the wall and strike the crack in the wall, over, over, and over. I was grunting furiously, the house pleading me in the background to stop, saying, "Emergency Patient override in cell A3, please abandon the cell." And I kept beating the shit out of the wall. Some kind of neurotoxin was admitted into the cell, and just then I broke free. I ran down the hall that was bouncing alarming piercing sounds all over the place. As I was walking by, I noticed all kinds of people in different cells and became rather attracted to them for some reason, but I had to keep moving and find the control room. "Please, Mr. Spears, if you return to your cell now, you will be admitted out of here," the House pleaded. "Don't listen to that Mark of The Beast," my voice cracked. I found the control room and busted my way through the door rapidly. There were at least a dozen mummified corpses on the ground, the stench was rather soothing though, and I noticed my skin turning a charcoal color. I ran to the control box and panels and bashed the fucking shit out of everything with the pipe, I felt amazing and began to bash the corpses too while the House cried out in a plea to stop, I kept going in a pleasurable amount of fury. Pleased, I walked away with pieces of metal in my skin. I liked the blood on me, it made me feel powerful. I also realized that the cages for the patients had opened. I wanted to find them, so I played hide-and-seek with everyone. Unfortunately, their bodies obviously rejected the game because I ended up shredding every one of them with my bare hands. Even the little boy's blood was on me, and I felt thirsty at the time so I did what my mind told me to do. I used my killer instinct, it’s a dog-eat-dog world, and it took me this long to find out. I... I like this me, I like writing too, about who I kill, how I kill, what I kill, and how I make my clothes out of all of it. What's also weird is that, now I remember my family, and I remember this feeling as if it were before the bombing and after the bombing, I mean that’s how I found my friend using my instinct, my killer instinct. Category:Mental Illness Category:Science Category:Computers and Internet Category:Dismemberment